Dirty Dancing: Hogwarts Style
by beckie
Summary: The big Winter Assembely and dance is coming up at Hogwarts High and everyone is looking forward to it. But the only kind of dancing allowed is ballet and ballroom. All that is about to change when a certain outsider comes to town.
1. Hogwarts High

Dirty Dancing: Hogwarts Style

I own nothing!

Chapter-1-Hogwarts High

…_and if I had the chance I'd never let you go_

_So won't you say you love me, I'll make you so proud of me _

_We'll make them turn their heads every place we go!_

_So won't you please? Be my, be my baby-_

_Be my new baby, my one and only baby?_

_Save me my darlin', be my, be my baby, my one and only…_

"And here they are! Our five time world champions, Mickey Summers and Justin Amos!" a male voice announced. "They will be dancing the Tango for us tonight and also"-

Hermione sighed. She loved these dancing shows and would often picture herself as the female dancer. She would watch as the girls swung their long legs around the males and watching the males give their partners that look of desire always put her in a romantic mood. Sometimes she would practice the steps in her room and think of a tall, handsome young man dipping her and looking at her with desire.

Mickey Summer and Justin Amos began their dance. It was not simple at all. The steps were quick and the two kept their eyes locked on each other. Hermione watched and her mouth dropped as Mickey was dipped with only one arm. She nearly drooled over the strength Justin Amos had.

Hermione's eyes wondered over the shiny, short, tight dress Miss Summer wore. It was a yellow dress that clung to her every curve and showed off her hips that were hypnotizing as she shook them. Hermione would never wear anything like that. It wasn't that she didn't have a pretty body; she had a gorgeous body. One that all the guys wanted to have and that was why she owned some pretty baggy clothes. Nothing tight. Nothing that showed off her curves and nothing that showed off her breast to the world. And those shoes! How did women even take two steps! Hermione was already a klutz, she hated the idea of dancing in seven inch Italian heels.

And then there was Justin Amos. Hermione turned red just from looking at the TV screen. One could tell he was built _very _nicely. Romantic thoughts returned to her and she could feel her cheeks get hot. She watched as Justin Amos dipped Mickey Summer again. Her leg tapped his cheek and he placed his hand on her ankle and slowly rubbed her leg, bringing it back to the ground and putting his hand back to her waist. How did she get it so freaking high!

"Oh, my," she breathed. Now why couldn't they teach this at Hogwarts High? _This _was dancing. Ballet was…well Hermione wasn't sure what it was, but that's all that's taught. That and Ball room. She sighed. This wasn't bad dancing, it wasn't devil dancing and it was in no way sexual, well…okay…it was just something young people did for fun! But try telling the school that.

"We have enough teens getting pregnant!" They would argue. "We don't need dance to encourage it!" But the cheerleading skirts were ok. And the moves they did were ok!

Man, if only they knew what some of the teens at school were doing.

Well it didn't matter really even if the school did offer Tango lessons, Hermione still wouldn't take them! Everyone already knew about her being a klutz, no reason to make them laugh at her more. She looked back at the screen and memorized the moves.

"Ow!" Hermione stuck her finger in her mouth. "Damn!"

"Goodness, Granger, you really need to watch your mouth."

Hermione felt an arm go around her shoulder. "Hey, Ron!"

"Hello,"the red headsaid back to her. "And how are you doing this _fine _morning?"

"Not good," she replied.

"And why is that?"He was still smiling.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What put you in such a good mood?" Ron looked at her and she pointed to the big smile across his face.

"Oh, that, yes," he cleared his throat, "well. I – uh- I got to see the ballet dancers practice this morning."

Hermione nodded. "Ah. That would explain why you're here so early. What were they doing here so early?"

"Practicing for the winter assembly. They're going to put on a small show for the school."

"Oh, right, of course. But that's, like, four weeks away."

"I know," said Ron. "They've been practicing it for that long to so far."

"Oh." Hermione sighed.

"What?"

"I don't think Ms. Hooch is going to put me in the dance show," Hermione told him. "What a stupid theme! _Dance, Dance Tonight_."

"Why wouldn't she put you in?"

"Because I suck!"

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You do not suck." Hermione gave Ron a stern look. "Well….you're…come on let's get to class."

"Uh huh." Hermione headed to her first class of the day, Science. She loved the subject but hated the class and the teacher.

"Hermione!"

"Hey, Lavender!" Hermione went and sat next to her. "How are the practices going in your ballet class?"

"Oh, wonderful!" Lavender squealed. "I got the lead part!"

"Congratulations! What are you guys doing? I mean, like, what's the show about?"

"Oh," Lavender shrugged, "it's just another love story type thing. You know the weirdest thing happened today."

"What?"

"Oh. My. God. Hermione, what did you to your hair?" the question came out of nowhere.

Hermione looked up and put on a sarcastic smile. "Hi, Cho. How are you doing?"

"I mean seriously, it's always up and oily. What do you use, rubberbands? I can refer you to someone. Oh, wait, you couldn't _afford _her if you use rubberbands as hair ties."

Cho Chang was a girl who transferred from Hong Kong five years ago. Hermione didn't have a choice but to put up with her for quiet awhile. She was captain of the cheerleading team, a great dancer, very pretty, popularand a little sluttish.

"Is that all you think about, Cho?" said Lavender. "You know there is more to this world than boys and hair."

Cho looked at her. "You know, Brown, I don't know why you bother hanging out with her and that Weasley boy."

"His name's, Ron!" Hermione spoke up, but Cho didn't hear her.

"You're a great dancer, you could be a great Cheerleader to. Heck, you could be co-captain."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Not interested." She took out her notebook. Cho looked back at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "So something with your hair. You know what they're saying?"

"No and I don't care!" Hermione replied just as snobbish.

"They say you wear baggy clother because underneath all that you're really fat!" One of Cho's friend giggled. "Is it true your stomch is full of scars?"

Hermione's mouth dropped. Shecould feel her cheeks turn red so she quickly said, "Was the sex that bad last night, Cho?" It came out of nowhere.

"Miss Chang, please take your seat!"

Professor Snape had just walked ijn and Hermione ignored Cho's look of death on propose. Professor Snape was the worst teacher the school had. He smelled horrible, he looked like he really needed a shower and his teaching skills were not that great at all.

"Turn your books to page 144 and read to page 152. Answer all the questions and copy down the definitions, when you are done we will begin an experiment from this chapter."

The students sighed but did as they were told. Hermione read the a paragraph about the chemistry work they would be doing that day but then pulled out a sheet of paper because she had already read it and understood it. And because Snape was so predictable she had already finished the bookwork and she assumed most of the other students did to.

She wrote down, _So what happened today?_ on a sheet of paper and passed it to Lavender.

Lavender opened it and began to write back. Hermione watched as one of Cho's cheerleading buddies stood up and walked to the trashcan to throw something out. The room was completely silent. As Cho's friend walked back she dropped a piece of paper on Hermione's desk. She opened it and read, _You're just mad because no one will ever think of you that way! No one worth it anyway. Not my faulturnot pretty._Hermione looked at Cho who gave her an evil smile. She wrote down, _They only like you because you put it out and open your legs the fastest _and was going to give it back but then thought better of it. She was not about to lower herself to Cho Chang's level. So she simply tucked the note away and waited for Lavender's reply.

While she waited she thought about the only thing that could come to her mind lately…love and romance. It wasn't like Hermione hadn't dated before, she has! Only nothing serious ever came out of the relationships.

Lavender passed the paper back to Hermione who read; _Well it was the weirdest thing. We we're practicing and I saw ron and he was just watching me and I was like ok. So I went up to him and asked so how are u doing? And he just kinda stood there and turned redder and redder. I thought I had something in my teeth so I started turning red. It was just …weird…gosh hermione he is SO cute. And I know you think this is stupid but I thought it was absolutely adorable. _

Hermione giggled and wrote back, _u two r so cute. Why don't you go out already?u like each other what's the problem?_ She passed the note back to her and the reply came quickly; _I don't know._

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape!"

"Yes, Miss Chang?" Professor Snape sounded very bored.

"Hermione and Lavender are passing notes! I saw!"

Professor Snape got off his chair quickly and went over to the two girls. "You both know that I do not tolerate this behavior in my classroom."

They nodded in unison. "I was just showing Lavender some notes I took last night from this chapter," Hermione explained.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let's see them."

Hermione pulled out a sheet of paper that really did have notes from the chapter written all over it, along with a few diagrams. Snape lowered the paper and looked back at her.

"So you think you're better than everyone Miss Granger?"

"No of course not, sir. I was just getting a head start. I have another honors science class and"-

"Detention!" Professor Snape suddenly snapped. "For not doing what you were supposed to be doing and for acting like a know-it-all!"

He walked back to his desk and began writing down on a pink slip. Hermione looked at Cho who laughed and slammed her head in hands. Well, at least the worst was over. And it wouldn't be the first time Professor Snape had given her detention for being smart.

After class Hermione figured her day couldn't get much worse. But, boy, was she wrong. And she knew it. Hogwarts High had a lot more to offer than slutty cheerleaders and stupid, slimy teachers who didn't apprecitae their smart pupils.

"Whoa!" Hermione tripped over her own two feet again and slammed into a hard chest. But whoever owned it backed away from her and let her fall to the ground.

"God, Granger, you're feet aren't that big. Now Weasley on the other hand…say, where is your boyfriend anyway?"

Hermione was quick to pick up her things. "Hello, Draco," she said coolly. "How are you?"

"Since when did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"

"Since _when_ do I care and since _when _are you my superior?" Hermione retorted. No one said anything. "Excuse me." She walked past him but felt a hand grab her wrist hard.

Draco pulled her to his face. _Man, her lips are gorgeous._ He could smell her cherry lip-gloss, the only makeup she ever wore. She was the only girl he couldn't have and he hated it. But boy, did he _really want her_.

"_Don't. EVER. Talk like that to me AGAIN, Granger_!" He was quick and remembered where he was and who was around.

Hermione could feel her heart beating faster. No. She wasn't about to let him scare her. If anything _he _was afraid _her_.

"Don't touch me, _Draco_." She got out of his grasp and walked away quickly. He was cute but he was also a really big jerk.

She sighed as she walked into the dance room. She lifted her sleeve and looked at the bruise that was forming already and shook her head. If Hermione didn't have any dance lessons with Ms. Hooch then she could be safe and then say that the worse was over.

"Hermione!"

Hermione looked up. "Hey, Neville, Hey Dean. What's up?" Dean looked down at his feet. "What? What is it?"

Neville smiled and looked at Hermione. "Dean's taking dance lessons."

"Sshh!" Dean hit Neville in the stomach. "Not so loud, Neville!"

"Sorry."

Hermione got an amused expression on her face. "Oh, really, Dean?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Since when does Mr. Too Cool For Dancing _want _to take lessons?"

Dean kicked at the ground. He looked at Hermione and whispered, "Fleur."

"Fleur?" Hermione gasped. "As in The Cheerleader, Fleur!"

"That's right. I found out that if she could find a guy who knew how to dance she'd go with him to the Winter Dance. So I figure, learn the routine, get in the show, get a lead part and she'll fall in love with me!"

Hermione giggled. "Ok, Dean."

Dean nodded. "Hey, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Be my partner, just for today?"

Hermione stood back. "Dean, you do not want me to be your partner."

"I know," said Dean, "that's why I said just for today."

The three laughed. Hermione was suddenly pushed into Dean by Cho Chang who was heading into the dance room.

"H-Hey, Cho!" Neville tried.

"Bite me, loser," she said back.

Neville smiled. "She wants me."

"You can tell," said a small red headed girl. Her name was Ginny, Ron's little sister. She faced Neville. "Do you have my math book?"

Neville said nothing and Ginny looked at Dean. "I'll get it for you later," he told her. She rolled her eyes and walked in the other direction.

Hermione and Dean looked at Neville, who was near to drooling, then to each other, shook their heads and walked into the classroom. Ms. Hooch glared as the trio walked in.

"What is she looking at?" Dean asked.

"Me," Hermione mumbled. They set their things on the wall. "I'm her worst pupil. I think she keeps expecting me to drop out."

"Why don't you take a regular gym class?" Dean suggested.

"Please, I can't even hit the birdie without falling on my face! And I'm bad at sports anyway."

"Oh."

The bell rang and students got into a line. Ms. Hooch turned on the music and began counting and the students began to step. Hermione stepped on Neville's foot and she hoped no one noticed but Ms. Hooch did and, of course, pointed her out.

Hermione took in a deep breath as the last bell of the day finally rang. "OW!" She stuck her finger in her mouth again. "Damn locker," she muttered.

"Hermione!"

"Yea, Ron?"

"Do you have the notes for Mrs. McGonagall's class?"

Hermione smirked. "Why don't you have them, Mr. Weasley?" She reached into her bag.

Ron turned red. "Well, I have the class with Lavender so…yea…" He turned redder.

"Ah." Hermione gave him her notes. "Passing notes, right?" Ron didn't say anything. "We're starting Shakespeare. Mrs. McGonagall wants a full page tomorrow on what we know about him."

"What!"

"Oh, calm down, Ronald, there are some notes in there on the guy, you'll be fine."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, Hermione." He gave her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye!"

Ron went in one direction while Hermione went in the other. "Bye, Hermione!"

Hermione turned around. "Bye, Pavarti! See you tomorrow." Hermione turned back forward and hit her head in one of the doors poles. "Ow!" she grabbed her head and rubbed it. "I really got watch what I'm doing," she muttered to herself and kept walking - slowly of course.

Ok, guys, look, if you don't like the story then don't bother to continue to read it! I've had people email me and be like this sucks and yet they continued to read what I wrote! Send me your flames I don't care, but if you really don't like it then DON'T READ IT! Simple as that. Thanks a bunch though!


	2. Kid Next Door

Dirty Dancing: Hogwarts Style

I Own Nothing

Chapter-2-Kid Next Door

_Big girls don't cry! Big girls don't cry!_

_Big girls don't cr-I-I!_

_They don't cry, big girls don't cry, who said they don't cry?_

_My girl said good by-I-I! My, o my! My girl-did-int cry, I wonder why. _

_Silly booooyy…_

"Ready! Ok! Go Gryffindors! GO!" –

"No! NO! STOP!" Cho Chang shouted at her team. "Maria!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why didn't you bring your uniform?"

"I told you, it's getting cleaned."

Cho sighed and shook her head. "You should have worn a skirt then. I could see the moves a lot better. Now come on guys we have to get this right for the assembely. Men, I know you've got more strength than _that_!"

"We have four weeks," someone said.

"And we're never going to get this routine right with that attitude!" Cho shouted at her team. They froze. "Now, come on! Ready, now do the pyramid and the chant. Ready, one, two, go!"

They were in Cho's front yard having their practice, it was the only place they were allowed to do so besides the school gym. "Any other place is cursed!" Cho would shout at them. No one would dare argue, even if it was stupid.

The girls chanted and Cho watched as they climbed all over each other and jumped. She sighed. No one would ever be as good as her. She knew it. Now if she could just be the only cheerleader on the team it would all be smooth sailing.

There was a sudden rumbling sound. Cho turned and missed the team slowly come down from their pyramid. A huge moving truck was pulling onto the street.

"Who's that?" one of the guys on the team asked.

"I don't know," Cho answered. She looked at the house where the truck was pulling in. It was a good-sized place to live. Five bedrooms, three complete bathrooms and a huge yard. Cho smiled to herself. "They're loaded. Wonder who lives there?"

Another car pulled up next to the truck. By now the whole team had surrounded Cho and watched who would come out. They were disappointed when a fat man and his fat son came out of the car then a skinny, tall woman who most of the girls made faces at.

"She really needs a tan."

"No kidding. And the kid needs to loose some weight!"

Cho sighed. She turned her back but then Maria said, "Oh, la la! Look at _him_."

She turned back around and Cho caught sight of what she was looking at. Her smile got huge. A young, tall man, with long black hair came out of the moving truck. She could see his that he was built very nicely from where they were standing. Cho looked at her team. "Watch and learn, girls. Gentlemen, just…watch."

Cho turned her back on them and began to walk across the street. Her team noticed the way she suddenly swayed her hips back and forth naturally it seemed. The fat man, his son and the skinny woman walked inside with a few boxes. As she got closer Cho could tell that the young man was no older than she. She could also tell that he did a lot of sports because of his built. He waited as the other two moving men opened the back of the truck.

Cho walked up behind him and cleared her throat. The young man looked at her just as the door opened and Cho nearly fell over from his bright, green eyes.

He raised an eyebrow and Cho felt her knees buckle. "Yes?" He scanned her quickly up and down in her cheerleading uniform and wasn't disappointed.

"H-Hello." Cho stuck out her hand. "I'm Cho Chang." He took her hand and shook it. "I live right across the street. That's my team over their practicing." He nodded. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry, Harry Potter."

Cho smiled. "What an…interesting name."

Harry laughed. "Yeah."

"Harry!" one of the men called him.

Harry looked up. "Yes, Greg? Oh." Harry took the box that was handed to him.

"Oh, let me help!" said Cho.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I would love to."

Harry smiled. "Ok. Um, all the light stuff is in the back."

Cho rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, I throw people in the air, I can lift a box."

Harry shrugged. "Well, if you're sure. Here, this one is just my aunts shoes." He handed her the box in his arms. Cho watched his muscles flex and unflex and then flex once again as he went for another box. "These are going to my aunt and uncles bedroom. I'll show you." He led her inside.

Cho followed and she could feel her team looking at her admiringly. They went inside and up the stairs. "So," she began, "do you play any sports?"

Harry looked at her and smiled. She nearly melted. "Depends on your definition of a sport I suppose." He opened a door and they set the boxes down.

He looked at her and it took Cho a moment to answer. "Um…anything that involves throwing, running, catching, stuff like that."

Harry nodded. He put his hands on his hips and Cho saw his abs through his white t-shirt. "Throwing, as in balls or people?"

"Both," Cho said quickly.

"Ah. Then, yes, I am in sports." He laughed and Cho nearly fell to the ground. God, he was handsome. What was he doing with these people then? They began to head downstairs.

"So what sports do you do?" Cho asked again and couldn't take her eyes off his butt.

"Well, running for one. Cross Country and Track and Field. And uh…" they were outside now. Harry turned to look at her. "Dancing." He headed towards the truck again.

"Dancing?" Cho smiled again.

Harry grabbed another box and gave it to her. "Yes."

"Like, ballroom dancing?" She asked and they headed back into the house.

Harry laughed. "No! I could never do that, although I do know some." They both kneeled down to set the boxes in the same room and Harry looked at her. "Hip Hop a lot of the time. Um…the Tango, East Coast Swing, that's an American one. A lot of Mexican dances."

Cho nodded. "Well, all they offer at our school is Ball room and Ballet."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"They're afraid that dances like the Tango is going to give teens more reason to become pregnant and do stupid things. So we don't know that stuff here." She rolled her eyes.

"_Really_?" Harry repeated. "But they let the cheerleaders where _that_?"

Cho felt her face go red. What was it about this guy? "Yea. But hey," she nudged his elbow, "maybe you could show me the Tango sometime."

"Oh, um, sure. Yea- I"-

"HARRY!"

The fat man walked into the room and Cho and Harry quickly got to their feet.

"What are you doing boy!" he spat.

"I was just"-

"And who is this?"

"Huh? Oh, Cho, this is my Uncle Vernon, Uncle Vernon this is Cho."

Uncle Vernon smiled at Cho and said, "Well, me dear it is very nice to meet you but if you don't mind Harry needs to move these boxes on his own. It's his punishment."

"Oh…"Cho wasn't sure what to say, "well…ok…I'll see you at school then maybe."

"Yeah. Bye."

She left and Vernon looked at Harry. "We don't need you making friends so fast, boy!" he hissed. "Let the neighbors meet us first and then we'll slowly introduce them to you."

Harry sighed.

A couple miles away a girl with wavy, brown hair was in her room with her music turned up all the way. Her parents were out so this gave her a chance to let loose. She would get into a tang top and her underwear and just dance around like there was no tomorrow. (I know some of ya'll have done that before!) She jump on her bed and sang till her voice failed her.

Hermione danced in front of her mirror and shook her head all over the place. She pretended she had a guitar and jumped on her bed and then back down, shaking her whole house.

She moved her hips just like Mickey Summer and was surprised to see that she wasn't that bad at all. She shook her head again and of course, tripped over her feet. She landed hard on her butt and looked at herself in the mirror and just started laughing.

She spread herself out on her floor. What she wouldn't give to be able to dance like Mickey Summer and what she wouldn't do to dance with someone like Justin Amos.

"Hermione Granger, please report to the front office, Hermione Granger to the front office, please."

"Wow, Herm," said Ginny, "not even ten yet and you're already getting called."

"What did you do this time?" Ron asked her with a smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Probably just a note from mum. Do I have History next? Yes I do." She sighed. "I liked it when we were younger and our schedules weren't constantly changing. See you guys later."

"Yup."

Hermione made her way to the office surprising herself by not tripping over her feet this time. _My dancing is really helping_, she thought to herself and laughed out loud.

She walked into the main office and, of course, she bumped into someone. She huffed. "Ok, Draco, I'm sorry, I don't want to hear it." She shook her head and didn't bother to look at his face. "Just, say whatever"-

"Sorry but I think you have the wrong person."

Hermione quickly lifted her head and looked up into a pair of emerald green eyes. "Oh, you're, you're not, you're definitely _not_ Draco Malfoy."

He smiled and Hermione could not help but smile back. "No. I'm Harry Potter. And who are you?" He stuck out his hand.

Hermione blushed but took his hand. "Hermione Granger," she answered. "You new? Well, that's a silly question, of course you are."

"It's alright. So this guy, Draco, did you say?" Hermione nodded and Harry went on, "Well, if he gives you any trouble"- He made a motion with his fist and Hermione laughed and he smiled. "Catch you around?"

"Hopefully." The words came out before she could stop them and Hermione turned red. "I mean…um…I hope you..."

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean. Bye."

"Bye."

Harry walked out the door and Hermione grabbed the note from her mum. Afterwards she headed to her History class with Mr. Flitwick. And the whole time she hardly paid attention to him. She kept thinking about Harry and the butterflies he gave her. She shook her head. What was she thinking? He was cute, too cute in fact and way out of her league.

"Hermione," Ron whispered next to her. She looked at him and he quickly handed her two notes.

_Did u hear about the new kid? _It was from Ginny. _Everyone is talking about him. I heard he was really cute and Cho said something about him being a dancer. What do u think? Have u even seen him?_

The second was from Ron. _You know how much it sucks having your younger sister in the same class as you! I feel stupid! _Hermione laughed and quickly wrote to Ron telling him how wonderful she thought he was and then she wrote back to Ginny saying she knew nothing about no one.

After class Ron begged Hermione for her notes as usual and she headed to English with Mrs. McGonagall. She hated the class, not only was it boring, but she didn't know anyone, and anyone she did know, didn't like her; Draco, Cho, Pancy and Gregory Goyle and Something Crabbe oh, and of course, Maria Parks! How could anyone forget her and her loud mouth?

She headed into the class, thankful that she didn't have science that day, and headed to the far right and sat in her desk.

"Oh, hello Miss Granger."

"Hello, Mrs. McGonagall, how are you doing?"

"Oh, very well, thank you. Did you understand the homework?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione answered. "This one was actually easy."

Mrs. McGonagall sat in the desk across from her. "Hermione, you are one of my best students. If you need help I am here."

Hermione nodded. "I'm trying, I really am."

Mrs. McGonagall nodded. "I know."

The bell rang and students began rushing to their classes. Hermione watched as her own classmates entered the room.

"I can't wait for the game this weekend!" she heard someone say.

"I know!" someone else replied. "I can't wait to watch Draco Malfoy either!"

The two girls giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes. The second bell rang and Mrs. McGonagall shut her door. "How are we doing this afternoon class?"

There were a few grunts and shrugs. "I'm sure you all did your homework, please pass it forward." Papers were pulled out and passed up. Just then the door opened and Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she noticed it was the same boy from the office earlier. The whole room went silent. Hermione looked around and she saw every girl's face turn red and they were all smiling.

Harry looked at the teacher, walked up to her and gave her a note. "Oh, alright then." Mrs. McGonagall put her arm around him. "Everyone this is Harry Potter. He just transferred here and we're very pleased to have him. Mr. Potter, if you'd like you can take the seat next to Miss Granger right over here."

Harry and Hermione's eyes locked. "She's a very good student and will help you out with whatever you need."

As soon as Harry sat down next to her, Hermione could hear Cho Chang growling at her and she feel her look of death. She ignored it and smiled at Harry. "So we meet again."

Harry laughed. "We do." He took out some paper. "So what are we doing?" he whispered.

"Not sure yet," Hermione whispered back. She checked the class schedule. "Oh. We started Shakespeare yesterday and today we're watching a movie on him."

"Not bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You have no idea how dull these movies can get." Mrs. McGonagall announced the movie to the class and then went into the closet to get it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm not really that good in English."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Odd."

Hermione looked at him. "Why is that odd?"

"You seem like the type of person who is good at everything."

It took all Hermione had to not laugh out loud. Mrs. McGonagall walked back into the room. "Draco, could you please put the video in?"

Draco stood up reluctantly and went up to the television.

"I'm not," Hermione leaned in to whisper. "I'm bad at English, I find it boring."

"You're just being modest," Harry teased.

The movie came on and Draco turned to glare at Hermione. Hermione simply ignored him.

"That would not by any chance be Draco would it?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded. "Oh." The lights turned off. "So, anyway," Harry continued to whisper, "I'm sure you're good at more than you think."

Hermione blushed. She heard Mrs. McGonagall type on her computer.

"What about dancing?"

The question caught her off guard and Harry was sure Hermione's face could light up the whole room.

"Um…well…" Hermione felt someone tap her shoulder and she took the note that was passed to her. _Slut! _She breathed in deeply and hadn't realized that Harry read the word.

"Who sent that?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she told him and got up to throw the note away.

The movie went on and Harry noticed Hermione beginning to fall asleep. He nudged her elbow and she opened her eyes. "So you never answered my question."

"Hmm, what question?"

"Can you dance?"

"Oh." Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I am in ballroom right now but…" she shrugged and Harry simply nodded.

After class Hermione showed Harry where his next class was and walked away when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing!"

"Did you take notes, Granger?"

"Even if I did I wouldn't give them to you! Take your own damn notes! Ow!" She felt his grip tighten on her wrist as her arm went behind her back.

"I'm warning you, Granger!"

"What the hell is your problem, Draco? I never did anything to you. Leave me alone!"

"Is there a problem?"

Draco quickly let go of Hermione and looked up to see Harry's face. He was slightly shorter than him but still had that look that told Draco to be careful.

"No," Draco answered quickly. "What's it to you anyway?"

"I was taught to never raise a hand to a lady," Harry told him calmly. "I suggest you learn the same thing."

"Or what?"

"I'll raise my hand to you," Harry growled.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

After school Hermione ran into Ron and Ginny who were busy bickering with each other. "Ron, I'm telling you, take my notes!"

"Ginny, I've been going here a little longer than you I think I know what to do!" Ron yelled back.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Hermione. "Where's Lavender when you need her?" she asked and walked away to her bus leaving Ron with a very red face.

Hermione smiled. "You know, Lavender and I did have plans to go to the movies tomorrow and I just got that detention so maybe you should take her instead?" She winked.

Ron smiled. "It's not a bad idea."

"I know! It's mine! Here's her number." She wrote it down and gave it to him. "Let me know how it goes!"

Ron nodded.

"Tell the family I said hi!" Hermione walked out to her bus. "Granger!"

"Oh, gosh!" she muttered to herself and turned around. "Yes, Cho?"

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me!"

"Harry."

"What about him?"

"Stay away from him! I saw him first!"

Hermione shook her head. "You know, Cho, I think this might be the first _smart_, _good looking _guy you pick! And possibly sleep with," she added as an after thought.

"You _bitch_!"

"Yea, maybe. Well, see ya!" And she walked away quickly only to find Harry walking around the buses. "Lost?" she asked walking in his direction.

Harry looked at her. "Just a little."

"What bus are you looking for?"

"Uh…number twenty three."

"Two buses down," she pointed.

"Thanks." He didn't leave right away so Hermione seized the opportunity to say, "You know you're going to get me into a lot of trouble."

Harry laughed. "Excuse me?"

Hermione nodded. "Yup. Only you're first day and somehow you've already managed to get the head cheerleader mad at me, you got the captain of the football team, Draco, watching my and yours, every move and every other girl in the school hates me because we've said more than hello to each other. And I think the gay population doesn't like me either."

"Do you know anyone who's gay?" Harry asked her.

"No, but I'm still sure they hate me."

Harry laughed. "Well, I don't know how to take the gay comment and I'm sorry, having everyone hate you was definitely not my intentions Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed at the way he said her name. "Call me Hermione and it's ok," she told him. "Hey, want to eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow? You can meet Ron. He's awesome and a guitar player."

"Ron? Boyfriend?"

"Ron! What? Oh, no!" Hermione shook her head with a laugh. "Not if he were the last man on earth. He's like my brother."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. That'd be great."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Harry left and Hermione tripped as she got onto the bus.


	3. Lunch And A Snack

Dirty Dancing: Hogwarts Style

I own nothing!

Chapter-3-Lunch And A Snack

…_who has to know? When we live such fragile lives, it's the best we survive._

_I'd go around a time or two just to waist my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away. Find out games you don' wanna play._

_You are the only one that needs to know!_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret-dirty little secret._

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret, just another regret, my dirty little secret…_

That night after school you could find Ron pacing back and fourth in his room with the phone in his hand muttering to himself.

"Hey, Lav it's- no, no, no. Uh…Hey, Lavender, how's it going? Hermione gave me your number and I thought that-no! Would that weird her out?"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley called from down stairs, "come on now, I need the phone!"

"One more minute, mum!" Ron heard her mutter to herself. He groaned and threw himself on his bed; one more minute to think of something and to call her. Then it hit him. He dialed Hermione's number who immediately picked up.

"Hello, Hermione?"

"Hey, Ron. What's up? Ow!"

"I'm having trouble!" he groaned.

"Me to. The stove won't light! Ah! There we go. Mum and dad went out so I am fending for myself. Popcorn and Dr. Pepper."

"Seriously, Hermione." Ron heard popping in the back round.

"Sorry. What is it, homework?"

"No! It's"-

"Oh. Hey this stuff pops quick. Cool." Ron heard Hermione pour her popcorn into a bowl and she sat down on her couch with her popcorn and turned on the television. "So…did you need anything?"

"Yes, _advice_!"

Hermione straightened up. "Since when do you call me for advice?"

"Since I needed help with Lavender." Ron regretted saying that when he heard Hermione begin to giggle and make whistling noises.

"Ok, Ron, I'm not the best person to ask because I know Lavender too well," she told him.

"Why would that be a problem?"

"I would give you advice, you may or may not do it, and if you did do it, it would be exactly what Lavender were expecting and then you would have to keep your perfect streak going and that could prove to be bad. Especially with her."

Ron didn't say anything for a while. Then a, "Huh?" came out of his mouth. "What the heck does that mean?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind you're not a girl."

"Thankfully."

"Call Pavarti, she'd know, I don't know how many dates she's been on but I know she's been on enough."

"Alright!" said Ron. "_That _advice I will take."

"Glad to be of service. Bye!"

"See ya." Ron dialed Pavarti's number who picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Pavarti?"

"Yup."

" It's Ron."

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Nothing that a gr"- Ron was suddenly aware of the music in the back round. "What are you listening to?" he asked.

"I'm not listening to anything I'm doing yoga," was the reply.

"Oh. How can you be doing that and talking to me at the same time?"

"I'm a level four Yoga Trainee, Ron" she answered. "The answer may scare you."

Ron nodded. "Ok. Um, I need some advice." He heard a couple of thuds and when Pavarti said something he began to tell her about Lavender.

Hermione flipped the television to the dancing channel and silently thanked her parents for cable. Justin Amos was on and giving a different girl that same look of desire. She decided that when she found her guy he would only give her that look of desire.

"Guess what, Hermione!"

Hermione sat next to Lavender as usual in science. "What?"

"Ron called me last night!"

"_He did_!" she gasped. "Wow! Really!"

Lavender nodded excitedly. "Yeah! It was so cute 'cause he had no idea what to say!" Both girls giggled.

"So what did you talk about?"

"Well, he was so kind as to remind me of the fact that you had detention today."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry I know it's not your fault. And so he asked to go with me instead to the movies. He was like, 'I'll gladly take Hermione's place.'"

"That's awesome! So is this like a date?"

Professor Snape walked in and Lavender opened her book while shrugging her shoulders and mouthing, "I don't know." Hermione sighed frustrated still with the two.

"Turn to page one forty-six and begin the lab. I want a full write out including a hypothesis Ms. Brown."

Lavender turned red, she was always forgetting that part of the lab for some reason.

"Now please do be careful because we are working with acid. As you can see I have already set the materials out in front of you. You know where the goggles are, where your smocks, begin!" he snapped and everyone got started.

"Oh, god, I hate wearing these things!" Hermione heard Cho complain.

"You know, Cho," Hermione grabbed a smock, "maybe you could spill some of that acid on your cheerleader skirt and make it shorter!" Cho glared at her. "Just trying to help."

"Did you know that the new kid, Jarry Potter, lives right across from me?" said Cho.

"You mean _Harry _Potter?" Cho turned red. "And no I didn't know. But did you know I don't care?" And Hermione quickly walked away feeling a sense of lost.

"Ok. So what do we do first?" Lavender asked.

Hermione was about to begin to read the instructions but just then Professor Snape walked up to the two, dropped a pink slip in front of Hermione and walked away. Hermione picked it up and groaned.

"What is it?" Lavender asked her.

"I get to serve my detention in my most favorite class!"

"History?"

"Not funny."

"I thought it was."

Hermione tucked the paper in her back pocket. "I have to clean all the mirrors in the dance room."

"Ouch! That sucks."

"Yeah." Hermione began to mix up a concoction.

"At least you don't have to serve it with him." Lavender pointed to Professor Snape.

"Thank, God!"

"Ok," Lavender began to write in her notebook. "I think the baking soda is going to eat away at the…the…that really long word there."

Hermione laughed. "I think so to."

"Whoa!" Ginny backed against a wall. "Watch where you're going, buddy, gees." She made her way over to Ron and Lavender who were both very red. "I swear you'd think some of these kids never ate before. Hey Lavender?"

"Yes?" she said quickly, thankful to have Ginny around.

"Do you know what sport we're playing in Hagrid's class today?"

"We're starting volleyball."

"Cool."

"You know I really like Hagrid even if he does have some very weird moments of his own."

"Me to," Ginny and Ron agreed. "Only it'd be easier on him if he didn't have Draco around," said Ron.

"At least you don't have class with him," Lavender said with a sigh.

Ron nodded. "True." He remembered what Pavarti told him on the phone and tried to put it into his own words. "You know if he's really that annoying I can beat him up for you." He said it as calmly as he could, too calmly in fact. It sounded…not right "I mean…um…if he"-

"_Neville_!" Ginny gasped and Ron and Lavender looked up and their jaws dropped.

Neville stood there, in front of them, with salad dressing all over his head. A group of football players walked by along with some cheerleaders and they all made it a point to bring attention to him. Soon the whole hallway was starring and giggling.

"Draco," was the only word out of Neville's mouth and Ron quickly rushed him to the bathroom.

"I swear one of these days I am going to kick his arse!" Ginny growled. "Where does Malfoy get the idea that he can pick on whoever he wants?"

Lavender shook her head and shrugged. "Hey, Dean."

Dean sat down on the ground roughly and crossed his arms over his chest. "And the day just keeps getting better," said Lavender.

"What happened?" Ginny asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at the two and answered, "Fleur."

"Ok. What about her?"

"I told her I was taking dance lessons and you know what she says? '_So_'!"

"Oh…" Lavender asked him, "What were you expecting, Dean, I mean come on it's, Fleur?"

"I was expecting a, 'Oh, how wonderful, Dean! You're so terrific. Take me to the Winter Dance and we can date and get married!'" He sighed.

Lavender and Ginny looked at each other and then Lavender said, "You are defiantly living in your own world."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, Dean." Neville sat next to him

Dean looked up and sniffed him. "What happened to you, Neville? You smell like…ranch."

"Draco," Ron answered for him.

"Ah. Hey, Ginny share your fries. Who brought ketchup?"

"Whoa!" Hermione tripped over someone.

"God, Granger, watch where you're going!" Draco hissed.

She stood up and fixed her hair. "Draco, when are you going to leave me alone and leave the past in the past?" Hermione walked off to meet Harry.

"What did she mean?" Blaise, Draco's cousin, asked.

"Nothing," Draco snapped. "God, I hate her."

"Yeah, something about her though is really hot." Draco kicked his cousin under the table. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Ready, Harry?"

"Yup."

"Cool, let's go." Hermione led the way. "So how is your second day?"

"Ok. I've had a lot of cheerleaders come up and ask for my number though. Unfortunately our phone isn't hooked up though."

"You sound very upset."

"Oh, terribly. How has your day been?"

"Well besides Cho threatening me, Draco tripping me, Blaise coming on to me, and receiving me detention from Professor Snape, it was ok," she answered.

"Lovely. What was your detention for?"

"For being smart." Seeing the look on Harry's face Hermione explained, "He's always giving me detentions for giving out the right answer or being ahead of the class. He says I'm being a know-it-all and showing off."

"He shouldn't be allowed to do that."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't mind. It lets people know that I'm not as perfect as most seem to think I am."

"Except when it comes to dancing, huh?"

"Yeah. There they are! Hey guys!"

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione and Harry took a seat on the ground. "Everyone I'd like you to meet Harry, Harry this is Lavender, Neville, Dean, Ron and Ginny, Ron's little sister."

"Incase you couldn't tell," said Ron.

Harry laughed. "So Hermione told me you played guitar."

Ron nodded. "For about a year now."

"He's not that bad," said Ginny.

"And that's coming from his sister," said Dean. "So you know he _is _good."

Everyone laughed and Ron simply put on a sarcastic smile. "How 'bout you?" he asked Harry.

"How 'bout me what?"

"You play anything?"

"Oh. Yea. I know some guitar, very little though. I'm a drum player."

"That's hot!" said Ginny.

"How is that hot?" asked Dean.

She shrugged. "It just is."

Dean turned slightly red. "I thought you girls liked a guy who could dance."

"Some girls, yes," said Hermione.

"So what is it about a guy who can play an instrument?"

Lavender took a bite of her pizza. "It just is. Especially the drums or electric guitar."

Ron took out his guitar. Hermione looked at Lavender and winked, then she looked at Harry and said, "We're always talking about the differences between the sexes."

"Ah."

"It gets ugly sometimes!" said Neville.

"It's not that bad!" Ginny told him.

"Oh, of course not. That big black eye you gave me from your math book was not bad at all!" He looked at Harry, "I made a comment about her hair, that all I swear."

"Never comment a girl's hair while she's on the dot!" said Lavender.

"Really how many times have we told you this?" Ginny took another fry.

Ron looked at Harry. "Wanna get a soda from the machine? This could get ugly."

"Yea," and the two got up.

"You should come over some time," Ron was saying as they walked. "We could play together. Mum still has Fred's old drum set."

"Really?"

"Yea, it'd be fun. 'Course we'd have to do it while mum and dad were out. They hate loud noises. Even though dad is always doing something that involves blowing something else up."

"What does he do?"

A bottle dropped at the bottom. "He's an inventor and obviously his stuff does not always work."

"Oh." Harry just noticed a sign announcing the Winter Dance and assembly on the soda machine. He and Ron began walking again. "So this Winter dance assembly thing, it seems really popular."

"Oh, it is," Ron told him. "This is the first year the school is getting one in, I dunno, three years."

"_Three years_!"

"Yeah. Supposedly a teen got pregnant and the parents blamed it on the dancing that the school allowed. So we didn't have any dances for a while. Two years ago they brought back ballet and ball room but that's as far as the school goes. This assembely really gives the students a chance to let loose. Even though they still have to watch what they do."

Harry stopped walking. "So what if someone wanted to bring back dancing. You know, like, The Tango, or street dancing? Couldn't they perform that at the assembly?"

"The Tango?" Ron shook his head. "No. Why, do you dance at all?"

Harry could feel his cheeks get hot. "A little."

"Hmm." They kept walking.

The last bell of the day rang and the first thing Cho Chang did was walk up to Harry and ask, "Need a ride?"

Harry looked at her. She was leaning on the desk with her belly showing a bit from underneath her shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"A ride, do you need one?"

"Oh. Thanks but no thanks. My uncle is coming to get me." He put his bag over his shoulder and was about to walk out but Cho stepped in front of him and put his hand on her shoulder. "So you think they would really mind if I gave you a lift?"

"Yes," he answered. "They're afraid I'll burn the house down."

Cho giggled and Harry could feel her hand rubbing her arm. "You could stay at my place for awhile."

Harry sighed. He knew what she wanted and he would _love _to stay at her house for a few hours. She had a great body and a great smile but –no. That wasn't how one treated a lady and Harry was defiantly not allowed to let himself be used.

He touched her hand and brought it down to her side. "Thanks for the offer but I have to go talk to a teacher." He quickly left before being tempted anymore.

Hermione walked slowly down the halls hoping to take some time off her detention. She opened the door to the dance room and found Ms. Hooch packing her things.

"Ms. Hooch?"

"Yes? Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry dear, I completely forgot."

_Trust me I don't mind._ "What's wrong?"

"Oh, a friend of mine is having a baby, too early might I add, and she needs me there. Her husband won't be home till the weekend. Oh, dear. Well why don't we do this: You stay here and serve your time. I'll let Mr. Dumbledore know and you'll be fine, alright? Thank you, dear, bye!"

"But- Ms. Hooch!"

_Slam_!

Hermione flinched. She looked behind her around the room. It was a lot bigger than she thought which meant there were a lot more mirrors to clean. "Oh, lovely." She walked to the closet and took out the Windex and some paper towels. "Let's get started."

And she did. It was slow work and Hermione looked around the room for something to somehow make the time go by quicker. The only thing she saw was a radio. Whatever, it was better than silence and she turned on the oldie station.

I thought love was only true in fairy tales. 

"Oh, yes."

_Meant for someone else but not for me. _

_Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed._

Hermione began to sing along with the words and shake her hips.

And then I saw her face! Now I'm a believer! Not a trace! 

"Of doubt in mind! I'm in love OOOOoooOOO! I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried!"

She began to dance around the room taking careful, pointed steps and dipping her head. She would occasionally squirt the mirror and then wipe it.

What the use in trying? 

She sang into the bottle of Windex, "All you get is pain, when I wanted sunshine I got RAIN!" At the end of the song Hermione fell to her knees and slid across the floor. "Whoo- HOO!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and did a quick head bang.

Then she heard clapping and her face got very red when she realized who it was. Harry! She quickly got to her feet as he walked up to her.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance."

"What are you still doing here?" she asked quickly.

"Waiting for my uncle. He's not coming till five. That's when he gets off work. Anyway, back to what I said, I thought you couldn't dance."

"I can't," Hermione said quickly.

"Well then what was all that I just saw?"

"How much did you see?"

"Enough."

"Oh, boy," Hermione buried her face in her hands. She lifted her head again and was surprised at how close Harry stood in front of her. Her face turned redder. "Ever wish you had an, I dunno, something like an invisibility cloak. You could just hide under it and disappear?"

Harry laughed. "I know exactly what you mean. So how come you told me you couldn't dance?"

"I wouldn't exactly call that dancing?"

"No? Then what would you call it?"

"I dunno…jumping around."

"I think it's got potential."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, really."

"And what makes you such an expert?" Hermione picked up her Windex and paper towels and walked back over to the mirrors with Harry following her. "Are you a dancer?"

Harry took the Windex from her and squirted the mirror. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Hermione stopped whipping. "Really? What kind of dance? Ballroom?"

"A little. Mostly Mexican dances and a few American ones like the Foxtrot." He whipped the mirror.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm what?"

"That's very hard to believe." Hermione squirted a second mirror.

"And now here's Eric Carmen's, _Hungry Eyes_," the woman on the radio announced.

"Well then let me prove it to you."

Hermione stopped what she was doing. "What?"

Harry held out his hand. "Let me prove it to you."

"Here, now?"

"Yes."

_I've been meaning to tell you- _Hermione took his hand- _I've got this feeling that won't subside. _Harry set his hand around her waist and drew her close-_I look at you and I fantasize, you're mine tonight._

Hermione followed Harry, just like she was taught. It was bit odd though for her because she was so close to him and he had his arm around her. They were never like this in ballroom. She stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." And she looked on the ground.

"Don't," Harry told and Hermione looked up. "The first rule of dancing, keep all eye contact with your partner."

Hermione did as she was told and in the mean time tripped, stepped on Harry's foot and fell on his chest. But he kept leading her and didn't let go.

…_I feel the magic between you and I, I've got hungry eyes._

Harry spun Hermione and slowly she began to smile as he began to pick up the pace a bit. They stepped back, turned, walked and once Harry spun Hermione out, then brought her back, she elbowed him in the stomach but he laughed and they tried it again.

The song ended and Harry did a quick dip. "Oh, my," Hermione blushed when she was brought back up. "That was…thank you."

"You're an excellent dancer, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

"Do you believe me now."

"Oh, defiantly."

Harry smiled. "Are you hungry for anything. I've got some extra food in my bag."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds good."

Ok, guys, I would love to type more but I am going on to fourteen pages here and I have to save some romance for later. Let me know what you think. This chapter probably wasn't the best, but it was necessary.


	4. The Bet

Dirty Dancing: Hogwarts Style

I own nothing

Chapter-4-The Bet

…Don't tell me what to do, and don't tell me what to say 

_Please when I go out with you don't put me on display_

'_Cause you don't own me, don't try to change me in any way_

You don't own me, don't tie me down Cause I'll never stay, O, I don't tell you what to say 

_And I don't tell you what to do so just let me be myself…_

_Brrriiiiinng_!

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Hermione there, please? This is Lavender."

"Yes, hold on. Hermione! Phone!"

_Click _"Got it, mum, thanks. Hello?"

"Hey, it's Lavender."

"Hey, Lav. How was the movie?"

Hermione could hear her friend smile. "_Great_! He didn't mind seeing a chick flick!"

"That's good. Now did you guys actually talk at all?"

"Um…not really. The movie was funny though so it was ok. Oh, and guess what?"

"What?"

"After the movie he was like, 'Hey, this was fun. We should-should do it –do it again.' Except for he stuttered a lot more."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, this is so cool! I'm so happy for you guys!"

"I know!" Lavender squealed. "Thank you so much, Hermione."

"It's no problem. I'm glad you had fun. So when are you going out again?"

"I think Saturday night."

"Cool."

"Yea, it is. So how was your detention?"

"Oh, you know," Hermione rolled her eyes trying to think of what to say. "Like any other detention."

"Sounds exciting. Welp, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Yup. Bye."

They hung up and Hermione was stuck sitting on her bed thinking about the dance she had had earlier that day with Harry. If only she could take out all the times she stepped on his foot then it would have been almost perfect.

Even if one was an outsider that person could still tell it was Friday here at Hogwarts High. The students were restless, the teachers were getting crabby waiting for the last bell of the day, Professor Snape yelled more than usual, and Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy had a lot more to say to Hermione than usual. Even the substitute teachers were a little off their rocker. Which is what Hermione, Ron and Harry were busy putting up with at the moment.

Mr. Flitwick was out so they were stuck with Mr. Barron; a pale man with a long, dark beard. Usually the students were ready for any sub that may walk through the door, but not this one. This guy was just plain mad. He's a building substitute for the school and even the teachers were starting to wonder when he would get fired.

"And you know what they did with their prisoners?" His voice was strange, deep and it seemed to have a bit of a croak. "TORTURED THEM!" He slammed his hand on Ron's desk and began to walk back towards the front.

"Oh, god," Ron muttered and Harry and Hermione leaned over his desk to look at the brand new hole Mr. Barron had just put in it.

"They would tie each of their limbs to a horse and PULL THEM APART!" He made a very disturbing noise and Ron flinched. "They would whip them and laugh when their prisoners cried out to God TO KILL THEM!" Mr. Barron went up to Cho who was busy filing her nails and chewing gum. He snatched the emery board away from her and looked at her, nose to nose. "That's not all they did in China. Sometimes, if one did something REALLY bad they were SKINNED ALIVE!" He dropped the emery board back on her desk and Cho suddenly had no desire to use it.

Draco gulped. Mr. Barron walked up to Harry, slammed his head on his desk and got so close their noses nearly touched. "And you know what they did to outsiders?" he asked, loudly.

Harry shook his head.

"BURNED THEM!" He threw up his hands. "If any outsider dare step a toe out of line they were BURNED! BURNED I TELL YOU!" Mr. Barron walked back to the front.

Ron looked at Harry, who looked very scared at this point, and said to him, "Don't worry, this is nothing compared to how he is when he subs in a math class."

Hermione nodded. "This is nothing."

Harry sighed. "I really hope I don't ever get him then."

"BURNED!"

The lunch bell finally rang and the students were more than happy to pack their things and leave. Draco was the first one out. "Hey, I have to run to my locker," said Ron, "I'll meet you guys there."

"Ok."

"He's a lovely teacher," said Harry. "No way can he get worse in any math class."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, yes he can. He gets louder and much uglier to. Hey, I have to run to my locker to. Wanna come?"

"Sure, why not." They made their way in silence and when Hermione opened her locker Harry said, "Mickey Summer? Very nice."

"What?" Hermione looked at the picture she had of the beautiful dancer on her locker door. "Oh, yes. I love her. She's won so many awards and has done a lot for charity."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know much about professional dancers."

"Really?"

"Must I prove myself again?" he joked and Hermione laughed. She began to trade her books. "I would give anything to dance like her," she closed the door and they began walking again.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I watch her on the tellie (sp?) all the time and I think she's wonderful."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you about this Winter Assembely thing."

"Shoot."

"Well, would you ever dance in it?"

Hermione laughed. "I can't. Ms. Hooch already has the people she wants to dance picked out. It's kind of nice though because all I get to do is sit around and watch and work on homework."

"Can't students sponsor themselves though?" Harry asked.

"They could. They would have to go through Mr. Dumbledore first"-

"Mr. Dumbledore?"

"The principle."

"Oh."

"Why?" They stopped walking and Hermione looked at Harry. "Thinking of showing off your moves?" She shook her hips in a joking matter with a smile on her face.

"Actually, I was…"

"Oh, yea?" They continued to walk. "Hmm. Well, you are defiantly good at what you do."

"Thank you."

"But at the same time I don't know if the school would allow your type of dancing. Then again Mr. Dumbledore is known for not always following the rules. And it's not like you could dance alone. That would just look silly."

"Well I was thinking of having a partner."

"Who?"

"Well…what about…you?"

They stopped walking again and Hermione looked at Harry with an open mouth. "_What_?" She shook her head. "Harry I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"But you're good."

"Yea, and that's why Ms. Hooch has me as the one measuring Cho's bust size for a dress."

"But with practice"-

"Which takes time. A lot of it."

"Yes, but if you were to"-

"Harry"-

"What if you could dance like Mickey Summer?" he asked her quickly and Hermione went quiet. "What if you could take the quick steps that she is so famous for, and what if you had the chance to learn The Tango like her?"

"First of all I could never be that good, no one is, second, I can't even get ballroom dancing down without falling on my face and third, there isn't enough _time_! The assembely is three weeks away and…I…just-No!"

Harry sighed and starred at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her. "No, no, you're right, you're right. It was just a thought. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," and they walked to the others in silence.

"Hey, Harry, Hi, Hermione."

"Hey, Lavender."

"Hey, Harry."

"Yea, Ron?"

"Wanna come over tonight? Mum is making this really big dinner and it never gets finished."

"What's the occasion?" Neville asked.

"George and Fred, it's their birthday next week but dad is going away to some Inventor's Convention," Ginny answered. "Hermione, are you coming? You know how much the twins love having two girls to pick on."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Sounds good," Harry agreed.

"Cool. You can come over right after school. Your aunt and uncle won't mind will they?"

"Trust me, they won't."

Ginny opened her mouth to ask Harry something but just then there was a sudden shouting. The group looked up and noticed someone run down the halls with a plate of nacho cheese. He slid and the cheese spilled all over his head. The hallway laughed and whistled and the guy stood up and raised his hands in victory.

"Idiot," Lavender muttered.

"Never a dull moment at Hogwarts High," Hermione said and took a fry from Ron.

_'Cause it's me against the world today, I'm gonna do it my own way_

_And though nobody understands _

"I'm gonna make a one girl stand. It's my independence day, I"-

"Hermione?"

Hermione stopped singing to remove her goggles and looked at Lavender. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Because you haven't taken any of the notes from earlier today. Professor Snape's going to give another detention."

"I didn't?" Hermione gasped. "Oh, no. Can I borrow yours?"

"Yea, here, I'll finish this up." Lavender sighed. "I hate it when we have science on Friday. This is the worst time to deal with Professor Snape."

"Hmm, hmm." Hermione scribbled down her notes.

"Maybe this is how he gets please sexually."

"_Lavender_!" Hermione laughed.

"What?" The two girls giggled.

"Don't say it so loud at least. My, gosh!"

Lavender giggled again. "Having fun?"

They looked up. "We _were_," said Hermione.

"I wasn't talking to _you_," said Cho and then she looked at Lavender. "I have a question for you."

"And it's about the answers for get it." Lavender closed her notebook.

"Pah-leese!" said Cho, "My group is almost done anyway." Hermione and Lavender looked over to Cho's table. One of the girls lit the burner and the fir shot up.

"Oh, my, god, oh, my god!" she squealed and one of the male cheerleaders turned it off.

Cho rolled her eyes. "Simpletons," she muttered and looked back at Lavender. "So I heard you were performing for the Winter Assembely."

"What's it to you?" Lavender turned on the burner and Hermione set a small plate full metal on top of it then went back to her note taking. "We burn it for four minutes," said Lavender. "Oh, on low, Hermione."

"Sorry."

"It's cool." Hermione turned the flame down and Lavender looked back at Cho. "Why are you still here?"

"I have a question." Cho crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

Lavender mimicked her. "Well the answer is no."

"You haven't even heard it."

"I'm psychic. I already know I won't care."

Cho ignored her. "The cheerleaders are opening the show," she said.

"No," Lavender said watching the metal burn.

"And we're also doing the half time show and possibly ending it."

"No."

"And I know you're good."

Lavender and Hermione looked up. Did Cho just compliment her, _directly_?

"And I want you to perform with my team?"

"_What_?" the two girls gasped.

Cho nodded. "You could help us out a lot."

Their jaws dropped. Was Cho actually admitting to needing someone? And not just someone, Lavender! A friend of Ron's and Hermione's, no one ever wanted help from their group.

"I've seen you practice."

"You have," Lavender gasped. "You actually took time out to come and watch."

Cho nodded. "I heard someone from your class talking. Anyway. The cheerleaders get to have the most fun at this assembely"-she winked- "and we could use you. Not to mention"-

"No," Lavender said quickly.

"Why not? It's a chance of a life time."

"Oh, please," Hermione suddenly spoke up. "You have your team and they're apparently the _best_, right? What could you possibly need anyone else for?"

"Oh, shut up, Granger, you're just mad because Ms. Hooch has you measuring everyone for their dance clothes!"

That shut Hermione up but Cho chose to go on. "Even if you did have something worked out you still wouldn't perform!"

"Is that what you think?"

"Hermione look out for the burner!" Lavender turned it off quickly.

"That's _exactly_ what I think!"

"Come on, girls, we're a lot more civil than this," Lavender tried.

Hermione pushed in front of Lavender. "Well what if I told you that I did have something to perform?"

"I'd laugh because I know you're lying! You don't have the guts to do so anyway."

Lavender muttered to herself, "Please don't hear them, Snape, please don't hear them."

"You're the biggest klutz I've ever met!"

"Wanna bet!"

"On what?"

Hermione got so close to Cho their lips nearly touched. "On the fact that I have something to perform."

"No, that's far to easy," Cho answered. "Let's bet on the fact that my routine, dance and cheerleading, are better than you're…whatever the hell you're going to. If you're even going to do anything."

"And if it is?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and Cho did the same and answered, "If you win I'll give you my Cadillac."

"You _will_?" Hermione and Lavender said at the same time.

Cho nodded and said again, "But if _I _win…hmm…what do you have that I could possibly want?" She looked at Hermione up and down. "I know. Remember that ruby choker you wore on picture day in eighth grade."

"Yes."

"You give me that."

"What?"

"Hermione, Cho, come on, this is ridicules. Forget it, Herm."

Hermione didn't hear her friend. "_Any _routine?" she asked.

Cho nodded. "_Any_. Any dance, any cheer, any comical thing you may come up with."

Hermione smiled. "Deal." They shook hands.

"Miss Chang are you done yet?" Professor Snape spoke up.

"Almost Professor. Hermione and Lavender were just giving me a few tips. Thanks girls." Cho walked back to her table.

"Hermione, do you know what you're doing?" Lavender asked.

Hermione looked at her. "Of course."

"But, Hermione, you told me you had that choker in your family since your great-great grandmother. What if you loose it to Cho?"

"I won't, Lav, trust me."

"Do you even have a routine planned out?"

"No. But I have a teacher. That should be enough right?"

"In three weeks?"

There was giggling and Hermione and Lavender saw Cho had her fellow cheerleaders laughing and pointing at them. Lavender looked at Hermione who had a clenched jaw. "Trust me, Lav, I _will _beat her."

"So much at stake here, Hermione."

"For her, yes."

After school Hermione quickly grabbed her things out of her locker, surprising herself by not slamming her finger and rushed to meet Harry and Ron. She checked by their lockers but they were gone. She went by Ron's bus and fond then in the forth window and pounded on it.

Ron lowered the window. "Hermione! What are you doing? I thought you were coming to, come on get on the bus!" Hermione quickly did so and took the seat next to them. She was breathing hard. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked her.

"…Fine…" she told them. "Is Lavender coming?"

"She'll be by later tonight," Ron answered. "You sure you're ok."

Hermione looked Harry in the eye. "I want to do it."

"Do what?"

"The assembly. Teach me a routine I _want _to do it."

"The assembly?" Ginny asked. "You're going to _dance_ in front of the whole school."

"Hermione, are you sure you're ok?"

Harry looked back and forth at the other and then finally just looked at Hermione. "What changed your mind?"

"I'll tell you later. Will you teach me?"

Harry nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Alright. I'll teach you."

ok guys i got a request to some how seperate the paragraphs a little to show that the scene changed. i did draw a line while i was writing this and i had to edit the line in once i got this uploaded. if it doesn't work i am sorry i will try something different next time.


	5. Author's Notes, I know I hate these to

Ok, guys I wanted to say a few things. First, I am going to a camp for a few days so I won't be able to update…sorry. I will be back next weekend and this will give me some time to think about organizing my story. Second, thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them. Keep them up ;D.

So anyway, yea, tell your friends, don't forget me and I will be back :D


	6. Dinner And A show

Dirty Dancing: Hogwarts Style

I own nothing

Chapter-5-Dinner And A Show

You broke my heart 'cause I couldn't dance 

_You did-int even want me around, _

_And now I'm back to let you know I can really shake'm down_

BOOM! 

Everyone in the kitchen crouched down to the floor. As soon as the house had stopped shaking they stood up slowly.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head. "Honestly can't we have one quiet night?" She walked to the stairs. "Arthur! Fred, George!"

"Sorry, Harry," said Ron.

"For what?" Ron handed him some plates.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind for someone coming over their first time."

"And what exactly did you have in mind, Ronald?" said Ginny who was getting napkins and cups. "A nice quiet, normal night? Pssht! You're just like mum."

"Hey!"

Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"I am _not _like mum!"

Hermione nodded. "In more ways than one, Ron!"

They heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at the twins and her husband. Harry laughed and Ginny turned to Hermione and said, "So, Hermione, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

Ding dong! 

"I got it," said Ron and he left.

Ginny continued, "Are you really going to dance in the show?"

Hermione slammed the silver wear draw a little to hard and nearly dropped the forks and knives she was carrying. "Y-Yes." She faced Ginny. "Yes I am."

"What made you change your mind?"

Harry looked at Hermione and she could feel his gaze on her. "Well, it was during science and"-

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Lavender! How's it going?"

"Good. What can I do to help?"

"Make the salad?" Ginny suggested. "Anyway, so what made you decided to do it?"

"Make who decide what?" asked Lavender. Ron was standing close to her cutting tomatoes.

"Hermione's dancing in the assembly."

Hermione mentally smacked herself.

"Oh, yea." Lavender ate a cucumber. "It's because of that bet she made with Cho Chang."

"What!" everyone gasped.

"A bet?"

"Hermione!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What did you bet?" asked Ron.

"Why did you bet?" she heard Harry's voice and it sounded a bit disappointed.

It took her a moment to say, "It's just that- well…I was just tired of Cho always ragging on me and you know…just being mean! I figured I got Harry here to teach me and he's a good dancer! We bet her Cadillac! And…" she got quiet… "my ruby choker."

Ginny gasped. "The same one that belonged to your great-great grandmother?" Hermione nodded. "Hermione, why?"

"I told you."

"Wait!" Lavender spoke up. "Harry, you can dance?" Harry nodded. "Cool. You two'll have to give us a little show after dinner."

"Why not?" Harry looked at Hermione and she felt like she deserved the embarrassment.

A half hour later and everyone was around the table passing around bread, salad, noodles and sauce.

"So, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "tell us, why did you decide to move here?"

"My uncle," Harry replied. "His business moved us here." He shrugged. "More money I suppose."

"Oh, money," said Fred and then his twin George spoke up, "That must be a lovely thing to have." They shut up quickly after getting "the look" from their mother.

"We're kidding mum!"

"Yea, we think you and dad are great!"

"Why do you live with your aunt and uncle?" asked Ginny.

Harry was quiet for a moment. "Um…I was about a year old when there was a fire in my house and my parents didn't exactly make it out."

"Oh," sighed Mrs. Weasley, "poor dear."

"How did the fire start?"

"Ginny!"

"Not sure," Harry answered quickly. "We think someone might of started it."

"But who would want to do that to someone?"

"Ginny, that's quite enough. George! Put that thing away!"

"Yes, mam." A puff of smoke suddenly came out from under the table and Mrs. Weasley said, "You're cleaning that up." Fred laughed. "You to Fred!"

"What!"

After everything was picked up Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lavender all headed into the basement.

"Hey guys!" Fred and George shouted in unison. "Wait! Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.

"Oh, now we know it's good. Playing a prank on ol' Professor Snape? You know, Fred and I could give you a few pointers."

"We're not playing any pranks, guys," said Lavender.

"Oh, well why not?" asked George.

And Fred said, "We can still give you a few pointers on whatever it is you're doing."

"That includes dancing then?" asked Ginny.

Hermione promised to kick herself very hard later. Not everyone had to know.

"_Dancing_!" The twins gasped in unison. "Who?"

"Hermione and Harry," Ginny said again and Hermione began to will the floor beneath her to open and swallow her up whole, but it never happened.

"_Hermione_! Since when do you dance?"

Hermione sighed and the group began to make their way down stairs again. Ron and Harry began to move furniture around and Lavender and Hermione picked through music.

"So?" Fred asked. "Since when do you dance, Hermione?"

"A little more," Hermione heard Harry and Ron grunt. "There." She turned to Fred and answered, "It was a bet."

"A _bet_? I thought you were against stuff like that."

"Cho Chang never shuts up!" she shouted and Lavender patted her shoulder so she would calm down. Fred began laughing and Hermione sighed in frustration. "What now?"

"Nothing!" He shook his head and continued laughing. "It's just, this is so unlike you." He looked at Harry and then back to Hermione and leaned in close to her. "This wouldn't be because of him would it?" He nudged his head in Harry's direction.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"You're not doing this just because you have a small thing for Harry Potter, huh?"

Hermione felt her cheeks get hot. She answered quickly with a no and turned away to put in a CD. It was like the music Ms. Hooch played at the beginning of the year to get her students started.

Harry walked over to her. "Ok, so obviously…" He put his arm around her waist and she put hers around his neck then he straightened his back and stepped forward. Hermione stepped back. Then they stepped back and to the right and to the left.

"Hold on, hold on," Lavender stood up. "Hermione, if you're going to dance fix your posture." Hermione felt hands on her back and she felt hers shoulders being pushed back. Her head snapped up to look into Harry's eyes. "There you go. Posture is very important when you dance. Fix your arms. Don't want spaghetti arms. Ok, go ahead Harry."

"Thank you." Harry looked at Hermione. "Let me lead."

"I am letting you lead."

"But you're not trusting me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I can feel it. You're not relaxed."

"Well excuse me I'm a leader not a follower."

"Calm down, Hermione," said Ginny.

Hermione took in a deep. Harry smiled amusingly. "You get frustrated easily don't you?"

"Yes!" Hermione snapped.

"Good. Let's try it again. It's a waltz, very easy. Back, forward, left, right…" he repeated the steps again and spun her around in a circle. "Good."

Hermione could feel her body loosen up and the steps were easy to memorize. "So is this all there is to dancing?" she spoke to Harry.

"This is the basics of it. If you want to beat Cho we're going to have to get a little more complicated."

Hermione felt herself spinning again and she stopped dancing to ask, "Complicated?" Harry nodded. "What kind of complicated?"

"You want to beat Cho don't you?" Hermione nodded. "Well then…Tango complicated." Hermione's mouth dropped and Harry held back a laugh. "Too bad you already made the bet. Can't back out now."

I know this wasn't that long, or even that good guys and I'm sorry. I'm having a bit of a writer's block and trying to figure out when and where I am going to out everything. Thanks for reading.


	7. Over The Weekend

Dirty Dancing: Hogwarts Style

I don't own anything

Chapter-6-Over The Weekend

_If you could be my punk rock princess I would be your garage band king_

_You could tell me why you just don't fit in and how you're gonna be something._

…_I never thought you less,(you less) I never dreamed you would(you would)_

_You've watched your life go past, you wondered if you should_

_If you should be my punk rock princess, so I could be your garage band king_

_You could tell me why you just don't fit in, and how you're gonna be something._

"Ow!" Hermione tripped again over her own feet. "Oh, come one! It's the Waltz! The Waltz! How do you mess up the Waltz?" Hermione shook her head.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, mum!" Hermione groaned and stood up again. She pretended Harry was there and kept her arms in the air. "Back, left, right, or is it right left?" She groaned and stomped her feet. "Oh, man, what did I get myself into?" She ran down stairs, tripping on the last two and went up to her mother and father. "Ok, which one of you two gave it to me."

Mr. Granger nearly choked on his coffee and Mrs. Granger stopped hemming Hermione's pants. "What dear?"

"Which one of you guys gave me your…your…klutzy gene!"

It took her parents all they had to not laugh. "Hermione," said Mrs. Granger, "what in the world are you talking about?"

Hermione sat down. "I'm just…" she threw her hands in the air. "I'm sick and tired of being…awkward."

"Awkward?" asked her father.

"For lack of better word," Hermione told him. "I'm sick of being picked on, and tripping and constantly breaking out."

"Hermione, your skin is fine."

"Yeah right! Last week I had a huge zit right on the tip of my noise!"

"So that's what that thing was?" Mrs. Granger glared at her husband. He cleared his throat and said, "Hermione, all teens go through what you're going through."

"Not Cho!"

"Cho?"

"Cho Chang, from Hong Kong." Hermione was up pacing around the room now. "She doesn't have to put with tripping over her own feet al the time. She's got perfect skin, guys love her, and she can dance."

"Hermione?"

"She can draw, sing, she's always getting the lead in every school play and"-

"Hermione!"

"Yes, dad?"

"What's this all about? Come on. Sit here and talk to me."

Hermione obeyed her father and told him everything. "I'm…I'm in the Winter Assembly.

"You are?" both her parents gasped.

"Yes, well, kinda, I still have to talk to Mr. Dumbledore to let me in, but yes. I am performing."

"What are you performing?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I…I made this bet with Cho, a simple bet, nothing big," Hermione lied, "And…and it involves dancing in the show. And I can't do it! I just can't!" Hermione was back to pacing around the room. "She's the most popular girl in school she's got the moves and she's perfect!"

"Hermione, sit down," her father said again. She did and he asked her, "Why did you make this bet in the first place?"

"I wanted to show people that there was more to me than just…being klutzy and a nerd," Hermione answered without realizing it. "I want to be noticed. I'm tired of being…me."

"Hermione," her father began softly. "Like your mother said, all teens go through this. Yes, some have it a little easier but you know what? Those who have to struggle a little bit harder and try harder, and those who are constantly getting laughed at, always come out on top."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks, dad," she kissed his cheek, got up and left.

Mrs. Granger looked at her husband with a smile on her face. "That was good. Simple. But good."

Mr. Granger glowed with pride. "You think so." His wife nodded. "Cool. I should be doing this type a thing more often."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "Alright, dear. No need to get a big head about it."

"Hey, you help her out with everything else. Let me enjoy this." He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. But then he thought of something and sat up straight. "Hey, honey?"

"Yes?"

"Who do you think is going to be teaching her exactly? This dance thing she has going on." His wife simply smiled at him and Mr. Granger turned to her. "No, no, I'm serious. When she said dancing did she mean, her and a group of girlfriends or her and a…a…"

Mrs. Granger laughed as she watched the realization hit her husband. "Her and young man?"

"A boy! Not a young man. They're all boys in my eyes."

"Of course, dear."

"No, seriously, she's going to be dancing with a group of her girl friends right?"

Mr. Granger got his answer the very next afternoon. He answered the door and saw a tall, _boy_ with black hair and piercing green eyes standing in front of him. The two starred at each other and studied each others profiles.

"You must be, Harry," Mr. Granger stated matter of factly.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir, I am. And you must be Mr. Granger, Hermione's father."

"Indeed I am."

"Oh." Harry was finding it very hard to continue to look Mr. Granger in the eye. He felt the man looking at him up and down. What was he looking for? Was he starring at his clothes? What for? All Harry wore was a black shirt, jeans and sneakers. Was he looking for-

"Do you have any piercings?"

Oh, that was what he was wondering. "No," Harry answered quickly. "None."

"Not even one?"

"No where, sir."

"Tattoos?"

"No, sir."

"Oh, my gosh is it hot in here!" Harry heard a female voice from inside the house. "What the- oh, you must be Harry Potter."

"Yes mam."

"Well, come in Harry, come in. Dear please, move! You're letting the air out. Come on, Harry." Harry walked into the house and followed Mrs. Granger. He could feel Mr. Granger still watching him with a careful eye. "Anything to drink, Harry?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright then. Wait here and I'll go get, Hermione. Hermione!"

Harry looked around the large kitchen trying his best to ignore the fact the Mr. Granger was still practically breathing down his neck.

"What grades do you get in school? Are they average, above average, below?"

"Uh…average-_sir_," Harry added quickly. "But I am very good in English and math."

"Interesting combination."

"I thought so."

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned to Hermione relieved that she was finally here. Her father looked at her up and down.

"Hermione, must you wear that?" her father asked her.

Hermione looked down at herself. She wore a pair of baggy, cargo jeans, and fitted yellow t-shirt that hardly showed off anything.

Mrs. Granger sighed. "You two head down stairs while speak with my unfortunate husband."

"I have connections!" Mr. Granger shouted. "I'll have the police here in thirty seconds!"

Harry looked at Hermione as she opened the door to the basement. "What's his problem?"

"Don't worry. He's still asking for Ron's permanent record. And I've known him for nearly five years."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Ok, so, where did you want to start?"

"Well, I thought I'd start off by asking you what dance you wanted to perform exactly?"

"Hmm…I don't know." Hermione starred at the ceiling in thought then looked back at Harry. "I want to beat Cho. Something that will knock everyone socks off."

"Ok." Harry was a little hurt that beating Cho was Hermione's only motives. But he thought she was pretty and wanted to get to know her a little better. "Hmm. Well, I see Cho practice all the time."

"You do?" Hermione felt a small amount of jealousy go through her.

"Yea. Unfortunately we moved right across the street from her."

"Lucky you."

"If you say so. Anyway, I admit she is good and her team works very well together. Um…the whole school likes her"-

"The Tango!" Hermione said suddenly.

"The Tango?"

"Yes."

"I should have guessed. Why? You feel that will help you beat Cho?"

"Not just that," said Hermione. "I've always wanted to learn it. And well, you can dance so, here's my chance."

"The Tango?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." After seeing Harry sigh Hermione asked. "What, you don't think I can do it?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you mean am I sure? Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Harry laughed. "Ok."

"No, what are you laughing at?" She pouted.

"You. It's just…."

"What?"

"I admire you."

That caught Hermione off guard. She uncrossed her arms and spoke quietly, "What?"

"I admire you," Harry repeated.

"Why?"

"Because even though you're not that good at dancing you're still willing to give it a try. Among other things." Harry shook his head. "But that's enough. Let's get started." He walked swiftly over to Hermione and stood at her side. They looked each other in the eye. "Can you move your hips?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your hips, can you move them?"

"Well, of course I can move them."

"Move them," Harry commended.

"Excuse me?"

"You're beginning to sound like a broken record. Go on, move them," he said again.

Hermione sighed and Harry watched as she simply moved her hips from side to side. That's it. Just a quick swish and she was done. When she saw the look Harry was giving her she did it again, only this time she threw her hands up in the air to add to the quick movement and tripped over her feet.

"Ow!"

"Are you alright?" Harry helped her up.

"Yeah, fine." She looked at Harry. "I don't exactly understand what you mean by move your hips."

"I think you do," he whispered and walked over to his backpack. He took out a CD and popped into the radio that was down there.

"What are you putting in?" asked Hermione.

"Hip hop," Harry answered. "It's got a good beat. Easy to dance to." The music started but Hermione didn't move. "Go on," urged Harry.

Hermione bit her lip. She stuck her foot out to the side and stuck out her hip but then remembered Harry was still there watching her and she stopped. "I can't," she sighed.

Harry stopped the music. "Why?"

"I don't normally dance in front of people. Why is this so important anyway?"

"The Tango involves a lot of hip movement Miss Granger." Hermione felt her cheeks turn red from the way Harry said her name. "Very important. Now what if I turn my back? Will that help?"

"I guess. But you won't see me."

Harry shrugged. "Fine. Sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Harry pressed the play button and turned his back.

Hermione listened to the music for a few seconds and then all of a sudden, she could feel it. She could feel the beat and her hips began to move. It was nothing too crazy. It was just a simple twist. But as the beat picked up so did her moves. She turned and twisted and bent low to the ground and came back up again slowly. She did the Oreo and the tootsie roll and she even spun herself around once or twice.

She was lost in the music. She felt herself trip a few times but got right back to where she wanted to be. And then finally, with one last trip, the music ended. The CD stopped and she looked up to see Harry clapping and smiling.

She stood up quickly with flushed cheeks. "Did you see that?" she asked Harry and he nodded. "But how you said you wouldn't look!"

"I should have said that I wouldn't look for the first forty-five seconds. I had to see you move."

"Oh. So? How was it?"

"Well," Harry stuck his hands in his pockets. "Teaching you The Tango is going to be a lot easier than I thought. Once we get over the tripping that is. Alright, let me show you the beginning." He walked a few steps away from her then turned and said, "This is the female part so forgive me but it will look a bit strange."

Hermione laughed as she watched Harry make quick strides and wiggle and shake his hips. But then again she was also enjoying the sight of him doing this and watching him move like so was in some strange way very attractive.

Harry didn't seem to mind the fact that she was laughing at him. He liked her smile. He stopped in front of her. "Alright, now you try?"

Hermione's smile disappeared. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Do what you just did?"

"It doesn't have to be exact. Just take a few quick steps and wiggle your hips."

"This whole hip thing is getting on my nerve."

"You made the bet not me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Alright, fine." She walked a few steps away from him and then turned around. Then Hermione took four steps forward before falling flat on her face. "Ow!"

Harry was quickly at her side and he helped her so she could sit up. "Well, that was entertaining."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's not my fault I'm such a…klutz."

He liked the way she said her name. "That's not what I'm talking about. While it is very entertaining that's not what I was laughing-smiling at." When Hermione looked at him he said, "You do know that we are trying to dance here, right? Not model."

"Oh!" After hearing this Hermione couldn't help but laugh a little.

Harry helped her up. "Here, I'll show you what I mean. I want hip but not too much hip."

"How much _hip _is involved with this dance Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked him.

"The Tango is a very sensual dance Miss Granger," he answered. And by the look of surprise on her face he added, "I thought you knew that. Come on." He led her near the wall and stood behind her. Hermione blushed when Harry set his hands on her hips and then whispered, "Take one step forward. Good. Now…there you go. Take another step forward…good."

They did that for about ten minutes. Harry would give Hermione the command to step forward then twist her hips. Slowly she got faster. Then after awhile he had her step backward then forward.

"There you go. Now a little faster. Good. A little faster then."

Hermione smiled, pleased with herself. But she didn't see what lay ahead of her. A sharp, yellow, number two pencil. She stepped forward and trip. "Whoa!" She was able to break her fall but Harry didn't get off as easy. His grip slipped from her and he fell beside her.

The two were breathing very fast and after a few minutes they faced each other and Harry said, "I think we made a lot of progress today."

Ok, guys! There ya go! I no longer have writers block. I am cured! Message and leem know what you think.


End file.
